tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar's Survivor Cook Islands
20 castways have been selcted to fight for the title of sole survivor! ' ' ''Season 5: Cook Isalnds This season constats of 20 players and 4 tribes, Puka Puka,Manihiki,Rarotonga,Aitutaki , the first place tribe gets a HII Clue, 2nd and 3rd get immunity while 4th goes to tribal 20 players,4 tribes who will be the sole survivor? '''Winner: AustinBenevides' Runner-Up: TylerTheGreat 2nd Runner-Up: Codemiester56 Vote:(4-3-0) Fan Fav: TylerTheGreat Go here to see my full Survivor Series The Cast: * *Carle Set Down Her Torch "set my torch down, i am making my tribe lose by being inact" * **Survivor Set Down His Torch "I wont be able to continue playing your survivor game, I have work that prohibits me from really being involved in challenges and i would just be pretty much inactive the rest of the way." ***Funne Was Medically Evacuated ****Donutdude was Medicaly Evacuated *****Tyler Played An Idol On Himself ******Tyler Played An Idol On Code The Game: ''' '''39 Days ago 20 people Were chosen to compete, Some getting a journey of a lifetime others, just a Little vist, everyone was divided into 4 tribes, At the first immunity challange Aituki MAnaged to get a huge lead but they were waiting on Skyhawk before claiming 1st place and a clue, But PUka Puka managed to come togther and claim the clue, Shortley followed by Manihiki, But they were still safe as MariahAnn Was Left holding the torch for Rarotonga, At tribal, they voted of mariah ann for bringing them to tribal, The Next Challange, Was a tic-tac toe, Manhiki got the least connections, Rarotonga got 4, placing 3rd and in a tiebreaker, Aitukia Got the clue. At tribal Council they voted off antonio for his inactive behivor. In the next immunity challenge, it went back and forth between ait and Raro, but WHat looked like a sure victory for Ait was stolen by Fuun. When Puka Puka Went to tribal council, Carlee saved them the drama of voting someone out by saying she felt she was making puka puka to inactive so she layed down her torch. In The Next challange it was a cut-the-rope Puka Puka dominated with everyone from their tribe there noone eles even got a point, So Puka Puka Sent Rarotonga to tribal COuncil. At the tribal counicl Survivor525 set down his torch. After that there was a HUGE tribe swap, shaking up the game, LEaving only 2 tribes Puka Puka & Manihiki. EVeryone was unhappy about the swap except skyhawk who it is pretty apperant wouldv’e been voted off had the orginal Ait lost. At the next immmunity Challange It was a “Who Wants it more” ANd Manihiki won by a VERY small margin. At Puka Puka’s Tribal, it was a mystery who would come out on top after the tribal, and Bcl went home, The question is had the orginal Puka Puka had a chance to vote someone off would it be him? In Immunity Puka Puka Destroyed Manihki, 5-0, Leading manihki to tribal, there they voted off ghoul in a pretty united vote, In the next immunity challange they hade to solve a puzzle, the image was of the logo of cook isalnds Funnehliner Ended up solving the puzzle and winning immunity for manihki, at puka puka’s Tribal council in a untied vote they voted off awesome guy rocks 5-2. After that in a horse challenge that couldn’t be decided, GentelemanG From Manihki And All Of puka puka were safe, sending the rest of manihki to tribal were Skyhawk was voted out. After that there was a merge A New Idol Was hidden, but the jury wouldn’t start Untill Final 10, At the first immunity challenge it was a race for gems, in the 2nd to last round l3 and Code had a very close race but code pulled it out, and then he beat Zbase for the first immunity. At the first merge tribal council votes were everywhere as the vote was 4-4-3-1 meaning we had a tie Between L3 And Exsplosion, in another VERY close tie vote L3 went home as the first merge boot. In the 2nd merge immunity challenge, It was a “Who Wants it more” Challenge and Tyler won by a landslide, At Tribal Council we had the second tie of the season, and the 2nd of the merge, This One Was Between Funne And Explosion, in the end funne was safe, with a vote of 5-3 in re-votes. in the next immunity, code won his 2nd indivusal immunity challenge, At tribal GentelemanG Saved everyone the trouble by quiting. After That In the next immunity chaleenge, Zbase Won immunity, But funne was med evac, then U2Fu Was Voted Off, And In the next day Donut Was Med Evac.In The Auction Many Things Were Won, But In The End, Austin Won Immunity. At tribal Tyler Played an idol on himself, Cuasing the only 1 vote against Zbase to send him home. In the finale, Austin won immunity, tyler felt safe enough toplay his idol and code, it didnt mater, it only nullifed two votes, the other 3 sent yepal home 5th. in the final immunity challenge, austin won his 3rd straight and at tribal council, rawrlikeadino was sent home and got 4th place. in the finals austinbenevides won getting 4 votes tyler came in second with 3 and code got 0. The Episodes: Notes: Quote in Episode 1 Was By Zbase4 Quote In Episode 6 Was By L310C34 Quote In Episode 7 Was By Codemeister56 Quote In Episode 11 Was by Coemeister56